


When the Nights Turn Short

by ALOrated



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Angst, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALOrated/pseuds/ALOrated
Summary: Alexander and John relax in bed, chatting softly and listening to the rain patter down on the roof.Domestic one-shot request from Tumblr!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	When the Nights Turn Short

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! May I request a Hamilton storm fluff sorta thing? Preferably with an abundance of cuddling, nuzzling, kissing, ect. I love your blog! Keep on writing / drawing! ♥️♥️
> 
> -Anonymous on [Tumblr](https://beeshavethrees.tumblr.com)!

Alexander sighed, shifting under the covers to rest his head on John’s chest.

The room had fallen into that sort of near-darkness that only existed in the late evening, the moon in theory bright and full outside, but nearly obscured by the heavy clouds that had spread across the sky. 

He nuzzled into John’s shirt, enjoying the man’s warmth. It was late spring, with the cicadas yet to begin their screeching and the frogs already having gladly taken up that role. Warm enough that he need not lie so close to the other man, but neither seemed to mind.

A crash of thunder. For a moment, John’s silhouette lit up with a flash of light, his eyes sparkling in the white glow, and then he returned to blackness. Alexander reached out to put an arm around him, listening to the soft pattering of rain beginning on the roof above.

This was their first home together. Well, it was a rental, but it was still the first time they had been in a house, rather than an apartment. That, Alexander had to admit, brought a certain amount of peace to things. They couldn’t hear their neighbors arguing, no one was stomping on the ceiling. Just them, relaxing.

Relaxing until there was another strike of thunder. Alexander buried his head into the crook of John’s neck, gently squeezing the other man’s arm. “Didn’t realize it was gonna rain tonight,” he mumbled, John letting out a little sigh of laughter as the other man’s breath tickled his neck.

“It’ll be good for the garden, at least,” John replied. After a moment’s pause, he lifted one hand up to draw through Alexander’s hair. Alex had been considering getting it cut shorter -- but it was moments like this, relaxing into his boyfriend’s touch, that he was really beginning to lean towards letting it grow out more. Another stroke of thunder, and Alexander groaned, letting out an annoyed huff again John’s neck. This time, John responded in a bit more of a surprised squeak, pushing Alexander’s head away. “Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Alexander grinned, fumbling to reach up and cup his lover’s jaw, pull him down-

Another crash of thunder. Alexander grumbled; John snorted.

“Don’t like the rain?”

“First off, that’s a thunderstorm, not  _ just _ rain,” Alexander lectured. “Secondly, it’s so fucking  _ loud _ . We’re never gonna get to sleep like this.”

John let out a bark at that, falling into chuckles afterwards. “Oh, give me a break. You’ve slept through  _ so much worse _ before. I know I have, too.” He snorted a moment later as another realization hit him. “Plus, if you can’t sleep through this, you’re gonna have a helluva time in a couple weeks when the cicada hoards are out.”

“Don’t remind me,” Alexander grumbled, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as John gently fixed the snarls in his hair, fingertips cool against his scalp. “‘Sides, though...that’s not really why I don’t wan’ go to sleep right now.”

“Mn?” John replied, momentarily muffled as he drew Alexander’s hand up to his lips to press a light kiss to his knuckles. “What’s the matter?” Without context, Alex’s words could have been taken as a suggestion, something one of them would have said to hint towards an interest in something risque a moment before pouncing on their lover. But in this situation, Alexander’s voice quavered, nearly cracking at one point.

Alexander shifted to stare up at the ceiling. It was far too dark inside to really see much of anything, and John disliked having the outdoor light on at night (wasn’t that the whole  _ point _ of an outdoor light, to have it on when it got dark?), so what normally would have been an off-white popcorn ceiling was shrouded in darkness. “I just...get weird dreams when it’s thundering like this outside,” he finally admitted. “Bad dreams, a lotta them. ‘Cause of…y’know...”

John’s hand tightened in his hair. Alexander winced, and the other man quickly withdrew in apology. “Right,” he mumbled, knowing exactly what Alexander had referred to.

The hurricane.

Alexander had never been shy around his friends. Or anyone, really; the man could easily walk into a bar and convince the nearest group of strangers to become best buds with him, as exactly had been the case when he met John and the others. Yes, Alexander had always been quick to hand-wave his past traumas and brush past them, although in part John sometimes wondered if that was his way to fit in. Others had daddy issues, so did he. Others were orphans, so was he. And so on and so forth.

But he had never gone into the specifics of how those things  _ hurt _ him, and it wasn’t until quite some time into them dating -- several months, in fact -- that he and Alexander had ended up falling back to the former’s apartment for a nice evening and night together. It was a bit cool that night, a light rain falling steadily, but they hadn’t planned on going outside anyways, and there was  _ plenty _ to do inside.

Until John had woken up in the middle of the night to Alexander crying, and upon jolting awake out of worry that something horrific had happened, found he had had a nightmare.

“It was a woman, that time,” he choked out, tears drowning his words. “Don’t know her name, couldn’t see her face, but she was so injured, she must’ve been dead, but she was- she was still begging for help!” and then he buried his face in his hands. John had held him through that, through his weak shudders and shaking breath, until he settled, and fell back into rest.

They had had a very serious conversation the day after that. Sometimes people just had bad dreams like that...other times, there was something behind them.

Alexander had explained what had happened to him. Admitted how badly he had been shocked into associating thunder and rain with the horrors of that day. It had been years, though, he had made sure to emphasize. After a while, it had faded from his day-to-day thoughts, he could once again enjoy the soothing sounds of rain pattering on the rooftop, the relaxed feeling of watching droplets spatter into a pond. Instead, it had been relegated to his subconscious, to a horrible dream every few months that left him waking up sobbing and hyperventilating.

But to John’s disappointment here in the present day, this was the first time Alexander had admitted that said dreams were often brought on when, in his rest, he heard noises eerily resembling the horrible wind and pounding rain of that day. “I’m sorry, love,” he finally mumbled, and Alexander shifted as John sat up. “I’ll check the radar, yeah?”

Alexander squeaked as John half-clambered over him to reach for his phone, which had been left charging on the bedside table. Then, he squeaked again as John clicked it on, the screen  _ far _ too bright considering they had been sitting in total darkness for the last while.

John squinted, finding much to his disbelief that he couldn’t make the screen any dimmer, but dutifully went to check the weather. “Apparently the real storm’s a bit north’a here,” he explained. “It won’t take long to all pass by.”

“I’m happy to know that,” Alex softly replied, “But I would be happier if you put that godforsaken  _ beacon _ down.” He quickly regretted those words when John clicked his phone off and then once again flopped over him, properly crushing the other man. Hell, it took him longer to put the phone down this time than it had taken to pick it up, since he was now left fumbling for the power cord. “John- Jesus Christ man, you weigh like five hundred pounds-”

What he received for  _ that _ little quip was the other man shifting enough to instead plant his palms to Alex’s shoulders and shove him against the bedsheets, pinning him. “Wanna repeat that, tough guy?”

“Good job not helping the situation in the slightest, man,” Alexander quipped, and John just laughed, knowing fully well that Alex appreciated all the distractions he could get, anything that would keep him awake for just a little longer.

“Happy to help,” John sweetly replied, dipping down to draw Alexander into a kiss. Well, at first, only a peck to his lips, before the other man reached up with one hand to pull him back down for a few moments longer.

They parted. John laughed, and Alexander returned the gesture -- at least until his sniggers turned to a squeal as his boyfriend pushed up his shirt and kissed the newly exposed strip of skin across his hip. A few more kisses trailing along his side later, and he was back to laughing, ticklish as he was.

The rain pattered on outside.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit loose with the prompt as I wanted to show growth, moving on. Characters relaxing, feeling successful, living happily, and while still struggling with the weights of their pasts, but having moved on as people since then. Characters being content and having relationships where they care, communicate, work together. Laughing over the little things, joke around, teasing each other and goofing off for the fun of it.
> 
> Because that's what I like to portray -- at the end of it all, people being happy.


End file.
